


The Tree

by Morethancupcake



Series: Sugar and spice [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute!Dean, Friends with benefits to lover, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oblivious!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They've been doing this for a while. Whatever this is supposed to be."</p><p>Castiel and Dean have some sort of agreement, but somehow it doesn't last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> day 5- buying the christmas tree

They've been doing this for a while.

Whatever this is supposed to be.

Dean will come, without even a text or a call, grab him and drag him to bed, or actually a variety of other places he didn't think about at first. Dean can have a very vivid imagination, it seems. They have fun, he can't deny that part. He used to believe himself a very vanilla kind of guy, but oh, was he wrong about that.

Gabriel had warned him it was just sex, and Dean was probably using him. Castiel isn't naive enough to believe Dean comes straight from work, he probably goes out and have fun, and when he's not so lucky, he'll come over. He tries not to think about it too much, after all, that was this strenght in life, avoid emotion that weren't stricly necessary. Dean was probably playing with him, but he can't find in himself to mind too much.

Castiel knows the rules. He never really played around, but had a few friends with benefits over the years, and he knows not to expect too much. Dean likes to cuddle, after sex, and Castiel lets him because it feels kind of nice, to be the object of all of Dean's attentions. Little kisses on his neck, fingers in his hair. Once, he can swear he heard Dean singing softly to him, but he had been too content to say anything.

But he knows Dean isn't here to chat, and he doesn't lose his breath trying to ask him about anything other than his day, or work. He knows Dean eats before coming over, sometimes he can still find the smell of dinner food on him, and if afterwards Dean goes to the fridge to get a beer, Castiel won't offer him anything else. 

He'll go for a shower, and most of the time Dean will follow, if not for round two just to be close to him. Castiel has this little theory Dean needs to unleash it all when he's alone, and he knows Castiel won't judge him for being cuddly.

During the week-ends, they watch a movie, both on the couch, in a blissed silence. Castiel sometimes checks his e-mails and get things ready for work, when Dean reads next to him.

Dean rarely stays over, and if he does, it's when they're just too tired to think twice about it. But in the morning, Castiel is all alone.

It's probably not ideal. Gabriel says he's already smitten and he'll go through Hell when Dean will just stop coming over, and Castiel thinks he's probably right.

Tonight is Friday night. Castiel had managed to finish home early, grab some groceries and do a batch of laundry. He's exhausted by this week, and all he can think about is how the holiday season is making him moody and lonely. He tries not to think about how nice it would be to just be with Dean, and thinks about what he'll do for christmas this year. 

The knocking on the door startles him enough he spills a little of his tea on the kitchen counter. He looks at the clock (seven, way too early for anyone, even Gabe) and opens the door to.. a giant talking tree.

"Hey Cas, a little help in here ?" The tree (sounding suspiciously like Dean) is dragged up next to the couch, and Castiel can't really comprehend what's happening, because now the place is full of tree, and bags of ornaments and Dean. Dean who's avoiding in eyes, and is trying to fix the tree on its base. "The guy at the shop said it won't lose too many needles, and it won't smell too strongly. We just need to put a bowl of water close to keep it green longer and.."

"Dean ?" Castiel starts to clean his glasses, because that's what he does when he needs time to think, and when he finally can meet Dean's eyes, all he can see is  
hope.

"Listen, just.. Listen." Dean holds his breath for a second, and then he goes "I know you don't really like me being here, like.. you like your space, man, and I get it. I mean, I'm just the guy you're getting dirty with, and that's cool, but ugh." Dean's ears are bright pink, and he's pushing his fingers through his short hair, and Castiel thinks he's just freaking adorable. "I know what we have is good, and I shouldn't be greedy but..." He breathes and add, slowly and a little softer, reaching for Castiel, but clearly unsure. "I saw the tree, and I thought we could, I mean.. I know you'll be alone this year, and you could have dinner with me and my brother on christmas eve, he kind of want to meet you. And then we could just come here and chill out, and I thought the tree would be beautiful here, but I, I.." Castiel takes his hand and Dean just whispers "I know I'm not exactly a catch, but I'm tired of waiting in the neighborhood for the right time to be here and not bother you, and I want to have dinner with you. And breakfast. I love it when I stay here, and, if you're okay with that, I could stay ?"

Castiel doesn't believe in words. His words are never right. He just pulls on Dean's hand, until they're breathing the same air, and he can wrap himself around this guy that all but asked him if they could be more than sex, and.. "I'll just need a few rules, Dean." He can feel Dean's still cold nose moving on his neck when he nods.

"Of course. I'll do anything."

"You have to text me." Castiel smiles at Dean's sudden stillness and goes on, rocking them back and forth. "You need to stay for week-ends, and take me out for breakfast in the morning."

"All right." Dean is purring, kissing his neck. "What else ?"

"You have to hold my hand. Sometimes." Castiel is unsure, but Dean presses little kisses along his jaw, and he seems pretty on board with it. " You have to keep me warm during the night, and you have to kiss me goodnight."

"I see. Good morning too, then, I believe ?" He's now biting his ear gently, and Castiel think he won't be able to think very soon. So he just nods and search for Dean's eyes. "And what would that get me ? What are you going to do ?"

"I'll be yours." Dean's eyes are very serious now, and his fingers are tracing Castiel's eyebrows, his nose, his lips.

"Only mine ?" Another nod. "I don't need to get up and go in the morning ?" Castiel is shaking his head firmly. "Am I allowed to have a toothbrush here ?"

"I'll give you a drawer and a spare key." The kiss that earns him is bruising and unforgiving and perfect.

"Come on now, boyfriend." Castiel really like the sound of it on Dean's tongue. "We have a tree to decorate."

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked them, you can read a little more of these two idiots on "Mulled wine" the next pat of this serie :)


End file.
